


ToxicDetermination

by Celticwolfie, Phantom_Timelord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A new AU, Alternate universe - ToxicDetermination, At least for Frisk, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Literal two faced flowey, More tags to be added, Mutations everywhere, Other, Protective Toriel, Trying to be mean to the poor kid, be friends with everyone, clingy frisk, free food, lets mix gore into it, lots of Frisk death, or at least try to be, silence isn't the best, so is staring, someone give Frisk a sweater, sorry - Freeform, they gonna be cold soon, welp theres gore, whoops resets aren’t a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticwolfie/pseuds/Celticwolfie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Timelord/pseuds/Phantom_Timelord
Summary: The human child has fled from one of the many tribes that is left over from the dying remnants of the human race. Only to find that in the safety of the underground has kept another secret from the corruption of the surface. Monsters. Now that there is only one way through to the end, the human must get there to leave. One way or another.





	1. Everything starts in fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first time posting on AO3. Please tell me what you think, or not. Its your choice. Please enjoy the adventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: fixed Googles to goggles... how did we miss that. ~Phantom

Rushing through the woods, following the paths that were cut through the thick brush by wildlife, a child was fleeing. Low branches slamming against their blue jeans and brambles trying to snag their shoelaces. The child was able to rip past them without tripping as they climbed deeper into the mountain forests. Whimpering to themselves and clawing at anything that was blocking their way. It wasn’t long for them to find a cave that led into the mountain. Hesitant to go into a closed place to hide, they quickly decided their means to escape their pursuers. Sprinting into the cave, they slid to a stop once they saw the hole in the ground. This was a dead end, and this was not the risk they wanted. Their attention snapped up when they heard something at the entrance.  
  
   “Nowhere else to hide kid. Now come quietly and we’ll bring you home.  Back to the Father, where you’ll be safe.” A male voice said, partially muffled due to the gas mask that he wore. Thick goggles were strapped over his eyes and a vest that was covering most of the tattered shirt he was wearing. His jeans had seen better days too. The child let a low growl reverberate from their throat as they stood tall.  
  
   “No.” Was all they said. They noticed the other man that just entered was trying to use the dim lighting of the cave to try to sneak towards them. Because of this, the child instinctively stepped back onto the crumbling edge of the pit. Caused them to lose their footing and fell backwards into the dark abyss. The two men were now staring at where the child once stood, both can feel the impending doom they were going to be in when they return to the Father empty handed.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
   After some time the child awoke, their light green eyes staring up at the vine covered wall of the cave they found themselves in. Groaning, they struggled to sit up. Their eyes adapting to dim light. There were now a mix of golden flowers clinging to their messy, dirty hair and pollen was clinging to their purple shirt, making the light blue stripes almost green. Blinking, the child shook their head to help shake off the sneeze that was building up. Unfortunately, it didn’t help, as they sneezed loudly. There was enough power behind the sneeze that some of the pollen that collected on their shirt flew off.  
  
  They stared at the wall ahead of they as they allowed themselves to recover from the fall. When they felt had gathered enough energy, they pushed themselves up to stand on the flower patch. They could see that it was yellow flowers with large, waxy petals that they had landed on. Stretching their legs, the child started to walk around the room, trying to find something, anything that they could use to help defend themselves with. Sadly, they only found a stick with a single leaf on the end. Picking it up, they found that they could use it for defense at least.  
  
   After finding their weapon of choice, they inspected the room once more.  The vines on the wall seemed to have collected water which pooled at the bottom allowing the flowers to grow. The jagged walls in the back seem to smooth out and narrow creating an illusion of a hall that ends at an entrance. Being alone in the darkness they remember once more of their own predicament, making the child uneasy the longer they stayed. Still adapting to the darkness, they placed a shaking hand on the uneven surface of the wall. Allowing it to guide them to the entrance. Entering a darker room, where there was a crack in the ceiling allowing some light to reveal the center of the room. There in the soft dirt was a single, dancing flower as if swaying to own unheard music. The dancing of the flower wasn’t the only oddity though, it was as if it was two flowers fused into one and share a single stem. Not only that, the plant seemed to have two faces; the smaller face on the left side appearing to be sleeping peacefully, the other has a rather playful smile on its face? The child quickly scanned the darkness for any movement before approaching the flower.  
  
   “Howdy!” The flower with the playful smile called out, its voice a cheery high tone that seeped with innocent intent. “We’re Flowey! Flowey the flower!” The flower pauses as if waiting for the child to introduce themselves. That pause quickly turns into awkward silence as that child stared at them in confusion. The playful flower’s petals begun to droop in the silence and tiny beads of sweat appeared around the face. It was only when the sleeping face coughed that the petals sprung up while the sweat disappears and the playful one continued. “Well… Heh. We couldn’t help but see that you are new here! So, why don’t we tell you _all_ about the underground!”  
  
   The flower giggled as the child felt a tug from their chest, a moment later they saw hovering before them; a red heart glowing with golden strands fading as they extend out into the air. The child’s green eyes widened as they saw the heart bobbing gently in the air facing them. Whimpering, they look to the flower with confusion and concern.  
  
   “You see that heart? That is your _soul_. The very essence of your being. Now, you’re _pretty_ _weak_ since your LV one. The way you get _LV_ is by gaining EXP. Which is shared like this.” The flower extended their leaves as if stretching out to reach something and was quickly surrounded by little white dots. The playful face that was speaking was still smiling however, the face that was sleeping now appeared to be awake and worried. The child hesitated to believe what the flower was saying. “These are…” the playful flower paused as if trying not to giggle. “ _Friendliness_ pellets. Go ahead and try to catch them, as many as you can!”  
  
With that little phrase the dots were tossed in the child’s direction. The human child’s attempts to avoid the ‘pellets’ only served to anger the flower and prompted it to summon more. Eventually, child found themselves surrounded by the _friendliness pellets_. They were quivering in fear from the predicament that they found themselves currently in. Their eyes darted around the room, franticly searching for any means of escape. Finding none, the realization of the fact that they were cornered begun to sink in. With no other options clear to them, they attempted to intimidate the flower by baring their teeth, low growl emitting from their throat.  
  
“Hehehe.” The flower laughed, no longer sounding playful as it once was, but cold. “You really are an _idiot_. Now _DIE_!!!” The flower’s voice became shrill, their laugh now an octave higher as the dancing pellets moving closer in a spiral towards the child’s soul, surrounding it completely. As the pellets came in contact with the soul, the child flinched expecting to feel the impending damage. Instead of feeling pain, the child felt rejuvenated. They opened their eyes with an expression of confusion that matched both of the twin flowers.  
  
“What? _Who_ -…“ The flower questioned before they were interrupted by a ball of fire slammed into them, ripping them from their roots and tossing them into the darkness. The human jumped as they were startled by the sudden appearance of a fireball. The child’s soul floated back within the safety of their chest. However, their gaze was not on their returning soul more focused on the one who shot the fire. The one lurking in the shadows. Judging by the silhouette the creature created, it was huge.


	2. Mother

The creature approached the light, revealing their large stature. Their hind legs curved like a goat, the front almost like an ape’s. They hunched over as if on all fours holding themselves up by the knuckles of the fists. The creature red eyes narrowed in the direction from which flower fled. The being spoke, distracting the human child’s gaze from the short, yellowed horns on the top of their head near the base of their drooping ears.  
  
“What a lowly creature, attempting to harm such a poor innocent youth.” The being replied with a gentle feminine tone. She sighed as she shifted the majority of her weight onto her back legs. Sitting before the child, she lifted a few clawed fingertips to cover her mouth as her gaze fell upon the human that stood petrified at the sight of her.  As if she was about to cry, she raised her other hand to her chest. “Oh child… I am so sorry… I am Toriel. The caretaker of these ruins. Please follow me.” She got up onto all fours and slipped into the darkness, leaving the child in the light.  
  
With a sigh, the human paced as their eyes scanned the darkness, trying to find a way out. They couldn’t stay here, it was too dangerous as that flower face could come back at any moment. Weighing their options, they chose the gentle giant that had saved them. Not wishing to stay in the eerie silence, the child decided to follow the furry being into the void. The darkness opens into a large room built with bricks that contained hues of purple. There were two stairs that hug the walls of the room; between the stairs against the raised floor was a pile of red leaves. The child could not help but blink in order for their eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room.  
  
“Up here my child.” The motherly voice called out for the human’s attention. The child murmured as they clambered to the top of the stairs. Trying to catch their breath as they reached the top, the child looked up to meet the gentle gaze of the monstrous goat. A smile stretched across the child’s face as they moved closer to her. They watched her turn away as she led them through the entrance, stopping when they saw raised tiles on the right side of the room.  
  
“I see that you have noticed the puzzle. It is a way we keep humans from venturing further into the underground.” She said as she figured out the puzzle with ease. Out of the three rows of tiles, she moved across the outer two. With a click the heavy stone door slid open, gently shaking the walls of the room. Dust rained from the ceiling, making the child sneeze. A soft laugh escaped from the goat lady before she continued to the next room with the child close by.  
  
Seeing the long room that two small streams cut through the human paused. The only way over the streams were two small bridges that somehow supported the weight of the thirteen-foot-tall goat monster; who was currently standing beside the only way out, where it was blocked by large spikes. Resting on her hind legs, the goat woman looked back to the child and carefully lifted a finger to point at the levers which resided on the brick walls. “Why don’t you figure out this little puzzle and we can go on to the next room.”  
  
Nodding to motherly being, they giggled happily as they skipped to the closest lever. Jumping to grab onto the lever with both hands clutched at the top, they used their strength to pull it down. Once it slammed onto the wall, the child released their grip and fell onto their bottom. Staring wildly at the lever, the child heard laughter behind them, a glance back showed them that it was simply the large goat. They couldn’t help but join in with laughter of their own, enjoying the goofiness of the situation that just happened. After the laughter died down, they got up and approached the bridge. As they carefully watch the water, they placed a step onto the bridge with caution before running across. Sliding to a stop on the other side, their attention shifted to a lever that was positioned on the wall. Seeing the arrows carved in to the purple bricks pointing towards the next lever; the child jumped again to help them grab onto the handle. Bouncing off the wall, they used the momentum gained to help them flip the switch down.  
  
After that last flip of the switch, sounded a click as the spikes vanished. Falling onto their feet once they released the lever, the child ran across the final bridge to catch up to the woman who they started to admire. They only stopped when they saw a dummy with several different colored and aged patches sewn into the worn cloth. They tilted their head and looked to Toriel, who was standing near the exit of the round room. With her large body blocking the only way through, she smiled and looked down at the pair of them.  
  
“My child, here you will learn the most important lesson. You may get into a fight with a monster… Please, remember that they are just as scared of you, as you are of them…” She paused and placed a clawed hand over her furred chest, almost as if a wound had been reopened. After a moment, she cleared her throat, sighed and shook her head. “You can help ease their worries by talking to them or by taking action. Now please, try talking to that dummy there.”  
  
The child listened to Toriel’s voice before shifting their gaze back to the dummy. They lifted a hand to give light wave towards the being. There was no response from the stuffed company. They gulped and looked to Toriel, who waved them to go on with an encouraging smile upon her face. The child returned their attention back to their dummy friend, now focusing on the button eyes. Amazed at the needlework and the glinting plastic, there was a brief flash that flickered across the buttons as if it was a sign of life within the dummy’s eyes. The human child tilted their head slowly to state their confusion. A wave of silence descended into the room, unintentionally toping it with a thick layer of awkwardness. As such, it did not take long for the dummy to slide away in order to escape from the child’s gaze.  
  
Toriel could not have expected this to happen with the child’s first interactions with an opponent. She just stared in utter confusion as the child looked up at her with a newfound excitement. She lifted a brow at this human child, then a brow after to where the dummy disappeared too. After a few more seconds of quiet confusion, she shook her head in amusement and looked down to the human before her. “You did great child. Maybe next time you will make a friend.”  
  
With that she walked out with the child at her heels. She now led the child through a winding hallway. Stopping only when she heard a yelp from the human. She turned around to see them being harassed by a tiny little Froggit who seemed to be gaining a few fins, wincing at the sudden growths that was happening to the poor monster, she stood over them with a glare. No words were spoken as the Froggit cowered, now getting the hint before hopping away. She looked to the child with a reassuring smile and led them to the edge of a hall of spikes. “Maybe this puzzle is too hard for you to figure out my child. Allow me to show you.”  
  
She straightened her back to stand on her hind legs and lowered her hand. She smiled gently as the child placed their small hand in hers. She nodded and followed the same path as the hall behind them, the spikes retreating into the floor, allowing a safe passage for the both of them. Once they made it past the hall of spikes, the goat woman had released the child’s hand as she refused to look at them. “I… I apologize for what I am about to do.”  
  
She fell onto her knuckles and started to run down the endless hall. The child whimpered as they reached out for her, but with no avail. _This was it_ , they thought _I’m_ _going to be alone again_. Closing their watery eyes, the human shook their head as a single thought rang out. _This was not going to happen again._ They ran to trying see if they could catch up. The end of the almost limitless hallway now coming into view, yet no guardian in sight. Slowing to a stop, they looked around, trying to scrape their mind for the name of the large, fluffy, motherly monster. Having forgotten her name, they huffed and said the next best thing.  
  
“M… M-ma… Ma?” There was some questioning to that tone at first before they continued to call out for her. Their light green eyes nearly filled with tears, they took short sharp breaths to stop themselves from crying. However, the feeling of warm liquid staining their cheeks told them that they failed miserably. It didn’t take too long for them to cry out. “Ma! Maaa!”  
  
When Toriel couldn’t stand to hear the sobs that emanated from the child any longer, she revealed herself from behind the pillar. She lowered a hand reaching out towards the child in a comforting gesture. Once the child noticed her a look of pained relief washed across their face before immediately clinging onto her arm, sobbing into her soft, grey fur. “Shhh. Shhh. I’m here. I’m _here_ … I’m so sorry… I was only trying to test your independence.” She consoled with a light gentle tone while stroking the back of the small child, her expression somber.  Eventually the child’s sobs slowed, and their breathing grew even signaling that they were starting to calm down. Once their cries finally died down, she lifted the child up giving them a weak smile. “Oh my child… I am going to need to run up ahead, please stay here and I will be back.” She carefully placed the child onto the ground and leaned back to place a hand in the pocket of the torn purple robe she wore. Upon finding what she searching for, she pulled out a small piece of technology handing it to the human child. “If anything happens please call me. _Please_ , be safe.”  
  
The goat woman fell onto her fists and turned to leave them. The child whimpered as they were left behind once more. Minutes after they were left alone, they found themselves struggling to do as they were told. Though, their fears began to creep and weave deeper into their mind. The walls appear to grind closer towards them, allowing the otherwise stationary bricks to stretch upwards as it moved in on the child. Their breathing picked up, their heart pounding hard against their chest as they were on the verge of panicking. The illusions only begun to get darker as they could have sworn they heard the deep voice of the Father echoing from the way they came. With a squeak, the child ended up breaking the promise they had silently agreed with their motherly guardian. Sprinting out of the hall, only to stop when they slammed into the wall that was part of the new room.  
  
They looked around wildly while struggling to catch their breath, attempting to see if they were followed. Only to realize that the illusions had vanished. Replacing the shadowy figures was a golden orb floating above the red leaves that the child found themselves resting on. Near the exit of the room was a frog-like creature. Seeing that they were no longer alone, the child slowed their breathing and reached out towards the orb. Once their fingers brushed against the wispy sphere they felt a surge of serenity overcome their nerves and their aching shoulder was alleviated. A brief smile spreads across their face. They remove their hand expecting to see the golden globe, but was surprised to find nothing there. Startled, they dove into the leave in an epic search for the glowing marble. Spreading the foliage around their hands, tossing the decaying plant matter up into the air and wrestling through the dirt. Determined to find the vanishing spheroid. After an hour spent searching the entirety of the room, the child shook off their confusion and the red leaves that clung to their clothes before they got up to trudge through the pile.  
  
When they finally made it out, they approached the frog. Observing that its features were no longer smooth as it had been when they entered the room. The poor creature seemed to have developed several pulsating lumps on their hide. It looked clammy and sickly as if it had waded through sludge, but the monster had stayed in the room observing the child. Feeling an overwhelming urge to help the human child reached towards the monster, but the frog-creature took a step back.  
  
“Hello. Ribbit. I hope you understand that not all monsters are here to fight. Ribbit. Ribbit. Sometimes we are just too shy to approach you to talk. Ribbit. Ribbit. But Thank you for coming over to chat! Ribbit.” The frog said seeming to be happy about being spoken to. The child watched the frog speak for a bit before smiling up at them. They returned the smile and nodded. They were to leave the frog, but they paused. For they noticed that the palpitating tumors that had been developing on the poor frog’s back suddenly ruptured open with a distinguished **pop**. A greyish-green pus oozed from the open cyst and trickled down the frog’s back. Sprouting from the lacerations a folded spined fin developed before the child’s eyes. As the fin expanded the folded spine quivered before tearing upwards, flinging pus, gooey discharge and skin. Wincing from the sound, they started to walk off towards the exit unable to shake the unsettling image from their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celtic; I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Also I do apologize, I am going to be slow on posting chapters because school is starting up again. However, I will still be working on this story.
> 
> Phantom: I, personally, had a lot of fun finding synonyms for the word orb. Way too much fun... lol


	3. Home

Having gotten through some more simple puzzles and managing to pass some monsters that were engaging a fight with them, the child was now stuck in a room that was more complex with a color code puzzle to allow them a passage through set of spikes. They stared at the wall that the riddle is carved in to; the verses of the riddle housed the pattern that unlocked the way. However, the words were just blank to them as they held no clear definition in their mind. As time passed and they remained staring at the slab of stone, the child became impatient and in a split second they were overcame with an unyielding rage making them hop around in frustration. Once they tired themselves out, they decided to tap on the colored toys in any random way until the spikes cleared. It took poor child about five tries to get the combination finally right.  
  
Cheering themselves on as they ventured further into the ruins, they were stopped by an odd sight. There they saw a slice of cheese on the floor next to a small hole in the wall. Taking a closer look revealed that the cheese seemed to have blue spots with fuzz that appeared to move and when their attention shifted to the hole there was no sign of movement. Reaching out, the child used their nails to start pinching off the mold that was trying to claim the cheese. As they were removing the alien lifeform the head of a small kangaroo mouse poked out to investigate. The human child smiled while they got up leaving the mouse to its dinner alone. Looking towards the center of the room to see another golden orb. They placed a hand onto the warm surface of the globe, where it vanished into their hand. Their energy was quickly replenished, allowing them to continue their adventure.  
  
Upon leaving the mouse room, they stumbled on the sight of an odd-looking monster. It looked to be one of those strange decorations that had survived several years with no use. The being looked to be what modern humans thought what ghosts looked like, taking the form of someone hidden under a white bed sheet. Though the ‘ghost’ was laying on their back. When the child tried to move through it, they were surprised to find that it was solid. With its hollowed circled eyes open, they were saying ‘z’ loudly and repeatedly. The human stared for a second before patting the monster’s head, which seemed to get them up.  
  
Floating a few feet in front of the human child, the monster stared at them. The child waved at the monster, who was now engaged in a fight with and appeared to be stumbling over their words. “Oh… Oh nooo.. I’m sorry… I… I didn’t mean to be a bother… I can leave if you” He was stopped when the child waved for his attention yet again. They looked upset that he wanted to leave and a small nervous smile appeared on his pale face. “Oh... uh… you want me to stay?” When the human nodded it made him feel a bit relieved, he felt no urge to fight them now. “Oh… Well... I’m Napstablook. Nice to meet you…” He paused wondering what else he could do. After a thought crossed his mind, he quietly bowed his head. “Hey watch this.” He said as his tears gravitated upwards above his head and the took form of a phantom trilby.  This amazing feat made the child giggle and happily cheer. Upon seeing their reaction he couldn’t help but end the fight. His gaze was no longer on the human but looking past them as if in sudden realization. “I normally go to the ruins to escape from the depressing scenery, but today I found someone who seems to be happy no matter how dreary it is… Thanks…”  he muttered as his form slowly faded away, allowing the human to pass.  
  
The child looked around in awe before finally passing through. Glancing to see the fork in the hall, they decided to take a left. There they found three Froggits relaxing in the room. Their expression shifted to pain as they all seemed to be changing to a different shape. The one on the right was growing horns on above their eyes, the center one was simply growing bumps that pulsated on their back and lastly, the one on the left was growing small claws on their toes with slick fins on their back. The child quickly ran through the room as they did not want to deal with that horrifying sight again. Panting, the child attempted to calm their nerves by working through the puzzles. As they finished each puzzle, they were stopped by a few more residents of the ruins. A few moldsmals who lose their normal shape, their gelatinous body taking form that resembling a cube-like structure. Some were the Loox, the one-eyed monster who sometimes pick on you and sometimes don’t. A few of those loox may or may not have a thin layer of skin form over their eyes, making them partially blind. Others may have their curved horns grow or split into more intricate horns. Then the vegitiods had sprouted separate roots that look almost like limbs, but they still remain stationary.  
  
After a few puzzles that ended up taking hours to finish, they finally made it to a room where a large black tree stood with not a leaf on its branches. As the child moved towards the tree, they stopped when they saw movement in their peripheral. Turning to see their motherly guardian, they lifted their arms, they called out to her as she moved a small piece of tech to her floppy ears. She stopped when she heard the child’s voice and turned to face them. A soft chuckle escaped from her lips as she walked towards the human. “Hello my child. I didn’t realize you were so impatient… Come, you must be so tired.”  
  
Toriel lead the child into the small building in the back of the room. She didn’t notice the child moving towards a pile of leaves under the window. The child had noticed one of the refreshing orbs hovering over the fallen foliage. They poked the glowing sphere to watch it once again absorb into their skin. Their overall health healed, but their strain made them drowsy. Their attention was back to the one who they saw as a mother. “Alright my child, come on in… I… I want to show you something.”  
  
Toriel looked to the child before leading them inside. Moving right, she brought the child to their room. She stopped in front of a door and glanced down to check their expression to see their face lit up as they hopped with excitement. It did not take long for her to see that they were struggling with the door and so, she opened it for them. She carefully crawled through the door behind the bouncing child, which didn’t take long for them to climb onto the bed. “Ah, your shoes… You need to take them off.” She received a confused look from the child, and with a sigh she had to show the child by gently taking off their shoes. After that, she watched the human lay on the covers. The large monster sighed once more, trying not to laugh before folding the blankets over the small child. She patted the head of the child before turning to leave. Only to stop when she heard a small panicked cry from behind her. Her attention returned to the human that was behind which revealed that the child looked upset in her leaving. Seeing this, she knew that leaving the child, so she could bake something would not go well.  
  
Defeated, she sighed and walked to a bookcase that was on a back wall. There was a book called “101 uses of snails” that she had bought a while ago to educate the little ones. She then sat down next to the child’s bed and simply opened to a random page. Thankfully there was an illustration of a snail on the page and pointing to the picture she looked over to the child laying in the bed. “That is a snail.” She paused to watch the child staring at the picture. Hearing the child struggle with the new word, Toriel couldn’t help but wonder why this human child’s vocabulary was limited. After some time hearing them repeatedly try and fail on the word, she started to repeat the word slowly for them. It made it easier for them to understand the word, at least Toriel hoped that was the case.  
  
“Snail!” The child shouted happily, lifting one hand into the air. They looked up to Toriel to receive the proud expression on her face. The motherly monster lightly closed the book and turned to place it on the night stand.  
  
“Alright little one… It’s time for sleep.” She moved across the room to turn off the lights. There was another whine from the child. A light sigh escaped from her maw before she returned to the small child’s side. As she sat down as quietly as she could, she leaned her weight onto her left side. Her red eyes focusing to the shadowy silhouettes of furniture in the room before she decided to tuck the child in bed. Absentmindedly humming a small lullaby as she cared for the child. When she finished tucking them in she glancing to them to see what they needed. Hearing that yawn from them, she smiled and pet their head while being careful not to scratch them with her claws. It took a while but once she saw their eyes close, she silently made her escape into the hall to work on her surprise for the human child.  
  
Countless hours passed before the human woke up. It was dimly lit, but not dark as there was a lamp in one corner emitting a soft light. Looking around, they felt as if they were all alone again; well, until they saw some odd plush at the end of their bed. That made them feel somewhat better. Moving out from under the blankets, they reached over to pick it up. Mumbling to the inanimate friend, they looked around to spot a paper bag that was placed on the book that their guardian was reading to them. A peek inside revealed a small slice of pie that was freshly baked. A small nibble from the crust of the pie sated their hunger for now since they had no idea when they were going to get more food. Taking the bag, they looked down to the plush doll before putting it back on the bed. Patting its head before making their way to the door. Since it was slightly ajar, they pried it open and entered the hall. Backtracking the way Toriel had led them, she stopped to glance at the stairs. They walked by the stairway to peek into the Livingroom to see Toriel staying down in front of a warm fireplace. There was a tiny pair of glasses balanced on the end of her nose. Her attention seemed to be in the book that was in her clawed grip.  
  
The child thought that she would not hear them explore since she seemed to be focused on the book at hand. They carefully backed away and moved to the stairs. Trying to grip the railing as the child started their descend deeper into the dark depths of their caretaker’s home. It was when they reached the last step that they heard movement upstairs, but they brushed that thought away. Still curious they pushed further into the hall to see what was hidden. Taking a few more steps more, they stopped as they heard someone walking down the stairs.  
  
“Child, there is nothing of interest down here… Please come with me.” Her gentle voice rung out through the dark. However, there was a new tone in her voice that the child had not heard come from the one they call mother. There was a tinge of fear. A slight quiver in her voice. The child hesitated, wondering what was the best option that they had. They wanted to sate their curiosity. Though they had safety from the home they shared with the giant monster. The large monster moved closer to the child, trying to see what they were thinking.  
  
“My child… Please… Come with me.” She repeated her words, almost begging for them to come with her. She would rather have them retreat back to her home. However, she was torn away from her thoughts as she saw that the child continued deeper into the crumbling hall. She couldn’t help but huff and chase after the child. A few more strides and she was ahead of them and she slid to a stop before them. She could feel their gaze on her and she refused to return it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celtic; I am so sorry it took so long... School has been messing with both of our schedules. I have been working on this fanfic and am way ahead, just need to edit the chapters and post them later when I can.


	4. Please Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't added a chapter for so long. There was school, then life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> \- Celtic

“Child… Please… Go to your room…” She made sure that her tone became much more stern for the child, trying to put more emphasis into how dangerous of a game they were playing. She didn’t want to scare the child by mentioning the gorier details of the world beyond the ruins that she tended to. However, she saw the child still trying to walk by her. She was forced to walk farther ahead. Only to stop to try to block the way. Shaking her head as she decided on what to say. “I will destroy the only way out of the ruins… If I do not... Then…” She paused as memories flashed before her. All of those poor humans, her children. They were lost. Because- “My- Him… Asgore… He will kill you.” She turned and started rushing ahead now. 

The child ran after her, now they knew there was something going on. Something that their motherly guardian was hiding from them. They followed the cracked and old hall. As they got closer to the end, they could see a few braziers lit with fire lighting the way and a large open room that had no obstructions. At the far back wall was a pair of large doors with an odd winged symbol and blocking the way was their mother. Lifting a hand outstretched towards her they would try to speak up. With a small whimper they gathered enough courage to say, “Ma..?” 

There was a noticeable wince from Toriel. She had one clawed hand on the cold stone door and she was stopped by one simple child. Curling her claws against the smooth surface of the door, she exhaled the breath she was holding. Not pleased about this situation, she spoke up. “I have seen the same thing happen… I have found the fallen humans… Some of them have been children, some adults. I tend to their wounds, care for their needs, listen to their fears…” She choked back her tears. She needed to stand tall. “They left me because they miss home or worry about the war above… Its all the same story. They come. They leave. They die. Because of this… It leaves me no choice.” 

She turned around to face the child. Her red eyes were watery, her fur raised on end and she had both of her hands up. It looked like small sparks flew around her as she was staring down at the child that was stubbornly remaining there. She furrowed her brows, trying to be angry at this child. Even though, to her, they did nothing wrong. “You must prove to me that you are strong enough to survive. Show me your strength!” 

Within a blink of an eye the child saw their red soul hovering before them. The golden strands seemed to be more prominent this time. The human shifted their stance, allowing them to try to dodge the incoming flames that Toriel was summoning. The child wasn’t expecting plumes of flames erupt from below them. Their health dwindled, but they were staying determined to live. They called out to their mother, she seemed to flinch and refuse eye contact. The child attempts to approach, only to be hit by a stray fireball. There was searing pain as they screamed. Their skin boiling while the fat beneath the skin melts like butter. Through the agony, they could see the horrified look on Toriel’s face before they were back beside the black tree. They were confused. Trying to find Toriel, they explored the house for her. The Livingroom was empty, so was the kitchen and the hall. 

Then they went to the stairs, followed the aging hall and found Toriel. Staring at the scorched spot in the room. “Ma!” was all they needed to say to see her look up with a worried look. They stood tall as they watched her carefully. Ready for her, she seemed to shake her head and hesitate to start her magic again. The child checked her stats this time to see how she was doing. 

“Toriel  
LV 2  
ATK 92  
DEF 92  
She knows what is best for you.” 

The child was somewhat distracted and was almost hit by the plumes of fire. They flailed as they moved to avoid being hit by the scorching flames. She looked up to her, trying to call out for their mother, refusing to strike her. They received a surprising response from her. 

“Fight me or flee!” Toriel snapped at the child who was defying her. She was trying so hard to show that they are not ready for the adventure that was past the doors behind her. Slamming a fist into the ground, the room shook. Due to that action, the child seem to lose their footing. She took that opportunity to allow a wave of flames bellow out from her maw. The child rolled away to one side and recovered their footing. She responded with a low sweep at them with one of her massive arms. Toriel’s movements were beginning to be more sluggish as her attacks were slowing. Either it was her age or it was the fight. She could feel that her form was starting to grow and transform. She always knew what she was doing was dangerous, but she still cared for those who couldn’t or didn’t know how to. Though, right now, she had to fight herself to continue this fight. However, the child’s silence wasn’t helping her. It was allowing her more time to think. “Fight. Me.” She growled at them, slamming a fist towards them. The human child nimbly evaded the attack. A hiss from her and she summoned more fireballs to fling at the child, who was now weaving between them. She was growing tired of this. 

“Please…” She begged. Her attacked were now becoming slower, shorter. The child was finding it easy to avoid them. However, Toriel could noticed that the golden strands that was emanating from the red soul of the child were not becoming much more solid. It would seem that this child is talented somehow. Her doubts about this child were now starting to be shoved aside as she watched this child read her movement and ready themselves accordingly. Attempting to laugh softly turned into a wheeze as she clutched a clawed hand to her chest. This pain was getting unbearable. Closing her eyes, she continued to avoid the gaze of the child. “I… I understand now.” 

She fell onto her knuckles as the remaining fires from her attacks faded from the sight of both of them. Silence overtook the room almost as there was distance crackling from the braziers in the hall. The heat of the room was noticeable since it was filled with fire for several minutes and maybe almost an hour. The two beings in the room were calming down from the intense fight that had happened. Out of the two, it was still the motherly monster who spoke up with a shanking voice. “You would not be happy here… I would not be able to always be there for you and these ruins do feel small when you grow.” She sighed and closed her eyes to calm herself from crying. Only when she opened her eyes did she spoke up again. “The world outside is cruel beyond these doors… And I cannot be by your side to guide you…” 

Toriel got up and walked past the child, refusing to even look at them. So she didn’t see the hurt expression they had. Instead, she stopped beside one of the first braziers that she ran into on the way back home. She lowered her head, staring at the floor. “I… Please… Stay safe.” She closed her red eyes and walked away, each fire extinguished as she passed them. As she vanished into the darkness, the child was left in the only light that was left in the room. Sniffling, trying to pull themselves together, they walked to the doors. With all their might, they pushed against them to open them. 

The doors roared, announcing to the darkness that there was another person stirring and that they were on the way to the next place. Shuffling through the hall of nothing. Well, what they thought was nothing. They were soon proven wrong when something tripped them. The child was tossed forward onto their belly. It felt like all the air was force out of their lungs from the force of the fall. Inhaling deeply to get their breathing even, the child coughed and looked up to see the two-faced flower from earlier. They laughed at the child’s pain. 

“Heh… Clever… Realll clever. You don’t think we know what’s really going on? We know you’re gonna give in…” The main face with the playful grin as they seem to be narrowing their eyes at the human. For the first time the ‘sleeping’ face was now speaking. Almost with a more hurtful tone than the playful face’s. “Besides, monsters can’t even stand to be near you. They’ll all know what true agony is.” 

The child stared as them as the two seemed to be giggling happily at the expression they gave them. Pushing themselves up onto their feet, the child brushed themselves off and continued to go further into the darkness. It took them a few minutes of blindly stumbling around before they found a wall that gave way into light. That is when a blast of air hit them. It was so cold.


End file.
